unchartedfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Uncharted 2: Among Thieves
''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves ''é um jogo de ação-aventura desenvolvido pela Naughty Dog e produzida pela Sony Computer Entertainment exclusiva para o PlayStation 3 e PlayStation 4. Foi liberada na América, Australia, Japão e Europa em Outubro de 2009 e para o PlayStation 4 Remasterizado lançado no Brasil em Outubro de 2015. É uma sequência de Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. O jogo segue Nathan Drake quando ele tenta parar o implacável criminoso de guerra Zohan Lazaveric de pegar a Pedra Cintamani. Personagens do jogo anterior também retornam como Victor Sullivan e Elena Fisher. Novos personagens como Lazaveric, Chloe Frazer e Harry Flynn fazem sua estréia. Enredo Em algum lugar do mundo, no quiosque de uma praia deserta, o aventureiro Nathan Drake curte um raro momento de paz em sua vida. Na verdade, é apenas um intervalo, pois Harry Flynn, um velho conhecido, surge com uma proposta. Harry também é um famoso de ladrão de peças arqueológicas e agora representa um cliente bilionário, que ofereceu uma fortuna por um artefato guardado - uma lamparina - no impenetrável museu de Istambul, na Turquia. Nathan não acredita ser possível executar o roubo apenas com a ajuda de Flynn, então surge a carta na manga do ladrão: Chloe Frazer. Flynn a apresenta como parceira, mas nem imagina que ela é um velho caso de Nathan﻿. Há uma razão especial por trás de tamanha determinação em adquirir uma lamparina. Flynn mostra a cópia de uma das cartas do famoso explorador italiano Marco Polo, na qual afirma ter roubado um imenso tesouro. O resto da mensagem não faz sentido para Flynn, mas Nathan silenciosamente entende suas pistas: em 1292, Marco Polo viveu 20 anos na corte do imperador mongol Kubalai Khan, então saiu da China com 600 pasageiros e 14 navios cheios de tesouros. Após um ano e meio de viagem, Marco Polo aportou na Pérsia com apenas um navio com oito pasageiros e nenhum tesouro. Drake deduz que, apesar de Marco Polo nunca ter revelado a ninguém o que aconteceu com a frota e os tesouros, ele registrou os acontecimentos em algum lugar. Galeria thumb|300px|right Japão cover 2.jpg|Capa Japonesa Videos Uncharted 2 Among Thieves (PS3) - Chapter 1 A Rock and a Hard Place - Playthrough Gameplay Uncharted 2 Among Thieves (PS3) - Chapter 2 Breaking and Entering - Playthrough Gameplay Uncharted 2 Among Thieves (PS3) - Chapter 3 Borneo - Playthrough Gameplay Uncharted 2 Among Thieves (PS3) - Chapter 4 The Dig - Playthrough Gameplay Uncharted 2 Among Thieves (PS3) - Chapter 5 Urban Warfare - Playthrough Gameplay Uncharted 2 Among Thieves (PS3) - Chapter 6 Desperate Times - Playthrough Gameplay Uncharted 2 Among Thieves (PS3) - Chapter 7 They're Coming with Us - Playthrough Gameplay Uncharted 2 Among Thieves (PS3) - Chapter 8 The City's Secret - Playthrough Gameplay Uncharted 2 Among Thieves (PS3) - Chapter 9 Path of Light - Playthrough Gameplay Uncharted 2 Among Thieves (PS3) - Chapter 10 Only One Way Out - Playthrough Gameplay Uncharted 2 Among Thieves (PS3) - Chapter 11 Keep Moving - Playthrough Gameplay Uncharted 2 Among Thieves (PS3) - Chapter 12 A Train to Catch - Playthrough Gameplay Uncharted 2 Among Thieves (PS3) - Chapter 13 Locomotion - Playthrough Gameplay Uncharted 2 Among Thieves (PS3) - Chapter 14 Tunnel Vision - Playthrough Gameplay Uncharted 2 Among Thieves (PS3) - Chapter 15 Train-wrecked - Playthrough Gameplay Uncharted 2 Among Thieves (PS3) - Chapter 16 Where Am I? - Playthrough Gameplay Uncharted 2 Among Thieves (PS3) - Chapter 17 Mountaineering - Playthrough Gameplay Uncharted 2 Among Thieves (PS3) - Chapter 18 Heart of Ice - Playthrough Gameplay Uncharted 2 Among Thieves (PS3) - Chapter 19 Siege - Playthrough Gameplay Uncharted 2 Among Thieves (PS3) - Chapter 20 Cat and Mouse - Playthrough Gameplay Uncharted 2 Among Thieves (PS3) - Chapter 21 Convoy - Playthrough Gameplay Uncharted 2 Among Thieves (PS3) - Chapter 22 The Monastery - Playthrough Gameplay Uncharted 2 Among Thieves (PS3) - Chapter 23 Reunion - Playthrough Gameplay Uncharted 2 Among Thieves (PS3) - Chapter 24 The Road to Shambala - Playthrough Gameplay Uncharted 2 Among Thieves (PS3) - Chapter 25 Broken Paradise - Playthrough Gameplay Uncharted 2 Among Thieves (PS3) - Chapter 26 Tree of Life ENDING - Playthrough Gameplay Categoria:Jogos